


Here with me

by kittybenzedrine



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, Witchers With Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: Another contract, another town, but the same hand held in his own.





	Here with me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [imperfectkreis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectkreis) because I shared my suffering with them on Tumblr the other day.
> 
> rip bud

Aiden’s knee knocks into his under the tavern’s table, and Aiden is all grins and wit tonight. He’s loud and merry, and Lambert is quiet for once. But he’s smiling, so Aiden doesn’t ask him if anything’s wrong. Not like there is anything wrong, anyway. It’s not a crime to sit back and enjoy looking at the laugh lines that crease his partner’s face.

They drink, and never spend a single coin of their own on their alcohol. The townsfolk buy it all for them, grateful for the two teaming up and destroying the twin drowner nests at the edge of town. Neither Aiden or Lambert will turn down free alcohol, so the drinks keep coming. Lambert takes a long swallow from the cup of ale in front of him. Next to him, Aiden laughs at something one the tavern patrons says to him, cheeks flushed.

Lambert’s chest feels warm. Could be the rotgut, could be the way the dim candlelight highlights all of the beautiful angles of Aiden’s face. He knows he’s looking at Aiden for too long, gazing in too much the way a lover would look at the other. People will notice if they haven’t already. But fuck, all Lambert can think about is taking Aiden back to their shared room. He wants to kiss him breathless, touch the swell of his muscles, undress Aiden with his teeth, hear his own name muffled against his throat while Aiden squeezes around him-

A hand waves in front of his face. He blinks, comes back to reality.

“Lambert, hey?” Aiden asks him, giving Lambert a glittering smile with his too-sharp teeth. Aiden’s hand comes to rest on his knee, squeezes. Lambert can see a soft and sweet look in his eyes, and if the townfolk didn’t suspect something, they probably do now. Lambert can’t bring himself to care. The hand moves up from his knee to tangle their fingers together, just briefly. “Are you here with me?”

“…Yeah. Yeah, I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> I have [my blog](http://iwillpooponthefloor.tumblr.com) on tumblr, if you'd like to check that out. 
> 
> This is also posted on there.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
